


Thorn

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Freddy being gross, Obsession, Short, a little romance, slugging, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: Freddy doesn’t give dreams, only nightmares.





	Thorn

Freddy had me corned me slamming a hand into the wall next to me “Fuck you.” I hissed directly to his face tired of him already I’d been through worse seen worse then his shitty horror gags. He chuckles resting his his clawed hand against the wall next to my head drawing a little making a painful noise in my ear

“really we’ve only just met and you wanna fuck? Well if you insist.” He says I feel nothing but annoyance as he attempts to kiss me but I put my hand up stopping the contact to my lips but not my hand 

He licks my fingers holding my wrist roughly as I attempt to pull away multiple times till I realize it’s pointless he notices this and smiled widely before finally stealing a kiss. His lips are rough and demanding on mine his tongue somehow tastes metallic and it causes me to gag as I struggle shoving him back before running.

Freddy was being a pain in the ass, chasing me non stop to point of ignoring the others to get me and I was positive it was all because I was new, he thought he could take advantage of it but it could have also been because I was the obsession of the match, whatever that meant. 

I wasn’t brand new but not a pro yet either, the entity’s trials were strange and I knew very little of them but I did know that the killer was Freddy Krueger and he was persistent on getting me, I wasn’t sure if I had pissed him off or he just really wanted to chase me.

He had been chasing me the last 3 minutes and I hadn’t gotten downed yet despite being the new girl. But despite my distracting of the dream demon not a single generator had been done, Right now hope was extinct or at the very least looking pretty dim for me 

His blades slid through my back like butter, a pain filled scream erupted from my throat. I had missed up and I took the vault instead of the pallet. I could hear him chuckle somewhere behind me along with the clinking of his claws.

He nearly slashed me again but missed horribly as I threw a pallet in his way, finally 3 generators popped to my relief, giving me more motivation to keep him distracted. I thought I lost him, I didn’t know where he was but my heart beat told me he wasn’t far but very close.

One more hit from him and I knew I would collapse from the pain, pushing the numbing stress away I continued to evade and jump over things. The entire chase he was taunting me, almost going easy on me it seemed like.

My eyes rapidly looked around, searching violently for the burned man of nightmares. He popped up from the corner in front of me I tried to slid over the wooden pallet just as he slashed my leg, I cried as I crawled forward further attempt to get away from him. He didn’t pick like he done to the other 

I was beyond confused but little did I know he had something else in store for me.

The blood was pooling around me, his wounds stung horribly and I couldn’t find anything to compare them to, razors maybe? I whined rolling onto my stomach and attempting to stand but to no avail there I remained on the ground hopelessly waiting for Freddy to come back or someone to heal me before I bleed out.

Meg had come to my aid but only got me back on my feet before Freddy came back, he downed me again instantly but just left me there like before. The same thing occurred till the exit gates were powered and I was downed again but hiding in a locker hoping he leave me alone or someone to come get me. 

no one came back for me and I could feel death drawing closer but it felt nice in a way, like some I had been missing and couldn’t find till now.

I relaxed accepting my fate as it was but it seemed fate had other plans. The locker doors flew open and I didn’t care, didn’t look for my saviors face because I knew there wasn’t one. I fell out unable to stand no longer. Someone caught me and I instantly knew it was Freddy, he smelled strongly of iron and it made me sick.

I didn’t even want to fight him anymore, I couldn’t fight him all his slashes took a toll on me but to my disappointment he didn’t hook me just laid me on the floor and for a moment I thought he was just gonna watch me bleed out there till I recognized the familiar wind of the hatch

My eyes looked over at it weakly then back at his retreating form but he had no clue I didn’t want to leave, or live anymore at that matter, I wanted to quit, I wanted it to finally be all over and done, to be free of the entity would be my dream.

Just went I thought I’d bleed out he came back nudging me back awake with his foot “don’t you want out little bird?” He asked I glared tiredly “I’m always stuck in this cage, Freddy even when I think I’ve escaped..” I said with a hoarse voice “this isn’t the answer.” Freddy told me as he suddenly picked me up again but this time like a bride

He cooed at my weakened form grinning at the slashes on my body “as lovely as you look right now I’m afraid I can’t keep you.” He said ready to drop me into the darkness of the hatch “Freddy... don’t..” I murmured clinging to him he hummed obviously enjoying my desperate affection 

Tears raked my face his claws grazed my cheek making me flinch a little “please... I just need to be rid of this awful nightmare..” I told pleading he grinned his eyes hidden beneath his hat

“Won’t you please... just let me rest?” I begged still he laughed his hand gripped my chin “sorry babe.. but I’m the one giving nightmares. Not the one freeing you from them.” He told me before he kissed me roughly his tongue pried at my lips I weakly shoved him back 

He dropped me down into the hatch, he laughs as I fell into the darkness as I flailed and scream before appearing back at the campfire with the others staring at me surprised, I cleared my throat “sorry... intense match..” I murmured embarrassed. 

“Thanks anyway you asshole.” I thought relaxing back into my reality

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story the first time I was spared in dbd was by a Freddy, I thought he was bringing me to a hook naturally I struggled, pretty confused because this was literally like my 4th game in and had no clue what he was doing but he brought me to the hatch just as I struggled off his shoulder and I didn’t realize he had let me go till like 2 days later when I knew a little more about the game. Anyways thanks random Freddy player!


End file.
